ultimatewarriorcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Warrior Cats Wiki
'This wiki is under construction. Please don't criticize the creators about missing or unfinished pages. Thanks! ' 'SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This Wiki contains spoilers for those who are not caught up....READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! It is not the fault of any other user if you come across a spoiler.' Welcome to the Ultimate Warrior Cats Wiki The Ultimate Warrior Cats Wiki is dedicated to all things Warriors! All information on the Ultimate Warrior Cats Wiki was revealed in the books, eBooks, online Short Stories, the official website, the official Warriors App, Erin Hunter Chats, on one of the Authors' blog and/or one of the Authors' facebook pages. Be sure to check out Fuzzypelt, Smudge, and Cloudy's pages, as well as Cinderblaze12's and Redfern123's pages, for some awesome pics! Before joining or contributing or even commenting, read our rules! You will have a better time if you do. To check out all that the Ultimate Warrior Cats Wiki has for you, check out our directory! Our goal Cinderblaze12 and Redfern123 are the co-creators of the Ultimate Warrior Cats Wiki. Our goal is to have anything and everything to do with Warriors here and easy to find. We're just getting started, but give us a while and we'll be the best of the best! If you have a questions or concerns you can leave Redfern123 or Cinderblaze12 a message on their talk page and they'll handle it. When we're finished we'll be the most updated and greatest wiki for the Warriors Series there is! *The Ultimate Warrior Cats Wiki is protected against vandals and updated/written the way the creators wish. Vandalism or changing of massive parts of articles (i.e. taking out paragraphs, changing correct formats, or erasing a page entirely) will lead to a ban period. This ban period *will* be lifted when the sysops choose to. This is not harsh, just realistic. *All of the pages on the wiki are protected against new and unregistered users. Articles of main, favorite, or disfigured characters are limited to administration only. If you feel something needs changed, leave a comment or leave a meassage on Redfern123's or Cinderblaze12's talk page. *Although the articles are written free of opinion, the wiki is large. If you see opinionated or inconsistant articles, please bring it to Cinderblaze12's or Redfern123's attention. *^Note to the above^ Comments are free to opinion. However, if a comment is unjust or threatening, it will be removed. Warning Inappropriate comments, photos, new pages, content on pages, or behavior will be punished, this is a wiki for Warriors purposes and Warriors purposed only. Everyone who is a fan of the series is welcome as long as they maintain good, friendly, and appropriate behavior. Any pages that are not Warriors related or are vandlism will be taken down. If you are not a Warriors fan please leave our wiki alone. Anyone who practices obbsesive bad behavior will be banned. Thank you for your cooporation, and may StarClan light your path, and where ever you may go may they go with you. Newest Release The Sun Trail was released on March 5th, 2013. The browse-inside can be found here. Tallstar's Revenge will be released July 2nd, 2013. Spotlight! Our spotlight character of the month is Bluestar! She is a blue-gray she cat with ice blue eyes. Bluestar was ThunderClan's leader when Firepaw came to the forest and throughout the Original Series. Her deputies were Redtail, Lionheart, Tigerclaw, and Fireheart, who succeeded her as leader. She was the daughter of Moonflower and Stormtail. Her sister was Snowfur. Her mate was Oakheart, but this didn't last long because he was from RiverClan. Their kits were Mistystar, Stonefur, and Mosskit. She was killed while saving ThunderClan from Tigerstar's dog pack. Go to Bluestar's page to vote for the next spotlight character. Special!!! Nornally, we wouldn't put spoilers on the very front page...but since The Last Hope is the last book we'll see any of our favorite cats in I wanted to do a tribute to some of the cats whose lives were lost in the Final Battle or any other cats worth grieving for and for all the cats we'll never see in the next series! Click Here! Latest activity Category:Browse